Spyro: Sacrafice of a brother
by austinf12
Summary: Spyro finally discovers a secret that will lay down his life in order to save another
1. Discovery

Spyro: The discovery of Leo

They were all present at the sparring arena in Warfang to watch as Spyro sparred with Flame to decide who would win the dragon anual spariing match tournament which was held annualy to decide best dragon in all the realms. " I wont give up that easy spyro" said Flame with a grunt while charging up a volley of fire balls. " You will when I beat you" said spyro with a sly grin while deviously deploying and earth shield to avoid the intense attack. Both of the two males brawled it out for hours on end when no one seeming to give up. As the dragons were sparring a bolt of lighting flashed in the sky causing everyone to look up with impending curisoity. As in a miracale a purple dragon crashed into the ground breaking its legs and ribs in the process, which terrified the onlookers. The dragons all made a wide circle around the dragon wondering what had been displayed that day.

" Spyro that dragon looks exactly like you" said cynder, flame, and the guardians in union. " What in the ancestors is this" said spyro in a reluctant tone. As the dragons were discussing the predicament the dragon awoke, " hey you there you look just like me" said a weak voice that the dragon projected. " Someone get the healer quickly were losing him" said Cyril in a shrill voice matching his icy nature.. Two weeks later the dragon awoke in the midst of the healing hall " must deliver message, very important" the purple one kept muttering as he slipped in and out of concious. " I wonder what spyro must be thinking right now seeing another purple dragon fall from the sky" said a really concerned Ember who rapidly flicked her tail over the subject. Meanwhile spyro was looking into the pool of visions to try and identify what this meant for their future. " Oh Ignitus why can't I understand or see what this new purple dragon will bring to our lives, but I hope it's for the better" said spyro curling next to cynder while pondering over the new dragons presence.

A week later this new dragon was able to walk again and was going to appear to the guardians after a month of healing. " What are we to expect to come from this young one" said Volteer with a jeery attitude. Then the hall went silent as the purple dragon padded into the temple " Greetings I want to thank you for healing me when I fell from the sky, and for that I'm eternally grateful" said the wavering purple dragon with a big smile. The dragon noticed everyone went speechless when another purple dragon walked in trailed by a black dragoness. " Please where are my manners I've been known by one name only, my name is Leo " said the dragon. " What a minute you look just like spyro how do we know you are not corrupted by the dark master " said sparx. All of the chatter quickly died away as the firefly made the comment of Malefor returning. " Who is the dark master, and what do I have in common with him" said leo with a wary growl. " Sparx how could you assume that I mean I finshed Malefor right before your eyes" said spyro angirly.

This commotion caried on for hours but then leo insited that" I am not the dark master I'm just trying to deliver a message to spyro" said leo with a low head. " Well what is your message" said the purple savior eyes looking intently upon the purple one. " Spyro its from your parents they said that you had a brother who would make the ultimate sacrafice for your well being" said leo sighing to leave when he froze in his tracks because a tail was wrapped around his leg. " Hey let me go my buisness is finshed here please I must go back to my home" said leo whimpering silently, but the purple savior said " where is your home then" saying boldly. As leo formulated a good lie tears begin to fall from his eyes showing a great misery upon him. " I don't have one" he said weakly. "Now please let me go their is nothing left for me here " said the purple one crestfallen over his loss. " Theirs me to be here" said a heart warming spyro while taking him close to his wing, and then he realized " by the ancestors your my brother the one to make the ultimate sacrifce for me" said spyro.

While spyro never not that he had family now he had a brother to care for who does not even know who he is. " Please stay with us I want you to live here with me and the guardians" said a reluctant spyro. " I can't I don't want to be unhappy anymore " and with that the dragon flew out of warfang bellowing in his own misery.

PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS A GOOD START TO A STORY

Peace


	2. A story never told

As all the other guardians were stumped by leo's sudden outburst, but spyro had a quzical look in his eyes but could not put his claw behind it. Far away miles away from Warfang the purple one had tears in his eyes about how the situatuion went with the guardians, but mostly how spyro thought he was his brother. " How could I be related to the savoir of this realm I mean im not even worthy enough of that calling" said the purple dragon still with many tears in his eyes. Faraway away back in the city spyro was discussing to the guardians how leo was related to him. " I'm telling you terrador that leo is related to me, I mean their is only susposed to be only one purple dragon in ten generations" said a dumbfounded spyro. " Spyro you must convince leo to come back because fate will change due to this" said the three guardians altogether. " Allright I will give it my best try, dont worry leo I'm coming" said spyro confidently.

Three hours later he saw leo hiding under a willow tree that would have shielded him from any non-experienced seeker. " Leo please let me talk, I only want to talk " said spyro glumly. " Why did you not let me go away when I delivered the message" said the purple one. " Because you are my only family and I don't want to lose you like I don't want to lose cynder" said spyro." All my life I knew I had no family which meant that I was related to noone, but when I heard of your tales I though that maybe I was related or belonged to someone but then I heard this message and I knew that I really do not belong" said the purple one. " But you do belong in my heart which I really mean" said spyro " now please come back with me so you don't die of the cold".

About two hours later spyro returned to his room where cynder had been waiting expectantly with her tail twitching nervously. "Where have you been and did you find him" ? said the black dragoness angrly. " I found him in such a low state of mind that it was not really worth living over, and so I told him that he truly belonged and he has been asleep ever since" said spyro tiridly while yawning with his maw trying to force sleep away from him to focus on making the new purplemone feel like he belonged. It took only five minutes before spyro drifted to sleep and woke up in the chronicler which told him of the future. " Spyro in about three weeks leo will lose his life in order for you to regain all your elements you lost while battling the dark master" said,the wary old dragon who was cleraly focusing on a valid conclusion for spyro. "

But why must my brother die why mot me , I made this mess in the first place so why not I die " said the impatient dragon who hung around his back every single time wanting to knoe the same exact answer. Finally the old dragon was able to reach a valid conclusion and told spyro " We notice that your brother will make the sacrafice no matter what you do to try and stop him, but unfortunately it will be in a matter of weeks even day" said the old one. " How am I to prevent what is to come when I don't know how this sacrafice will be made" said spyro tangling his ideas with his tail. " Have patience spyro it's only a matter of time and all will be revealed" said the old dragon booming with a chested voice.

That morning Spyro awoke wondering what was going to transpire that he did not even notice cynder sneak up on him. " Well well young one your journey ends here, ha just kidding how did you sleep spyro" said the beautiful dragoness. " Okay I guess I'm really worried abou leo I mean the chronciler told me he would die in a couple of weeks " said spyro crestfallen over the near future." Well in that case then go and enjoy the time you still have together, and discuss to the guardians about it" said cynder bravely. " Thanks cynder you alwasy know what to say" said spyro as he took off to leos room.

Definately know where to bring this story but I need reviews to improve my writing.

PEACE


	3. Topics and an uncomfortable breakfast

As leo looked out the window of a brand new day he noticed spyro looking at him with wondering curosity " good morning I'm surprised that you sleeped well after what transpired yesterday" said spyro expectantly. The purple dragon looked at him with the most miserable eyes that even malefor would turn away to " yes but the pain will never go away of watching my whole life amount to nothing, and I even know what my fate will be so whats the point " said leo with a glum look. " The point is that even though you know the future we all can still change the present from what will happen" said spyro with wisdome beyond his young years. " Well anyways you want to get breakfast for I can tell your hungry " said spyro padding off to the mess hall.

Later as the two dragons were lining up to eat their food an idea popped into spyros mind that might bring leo out of his constant depression state. " hey so cynder has to take a class with flame and ember later so I thought we could spar after breakfast, it always keeps me in high spirits " said Spyro happily while chewing on a piece of lamb. " Thats a great idea and it will keep me busy from thinking about what is to transpire in the future " said leo grumbly with his mouth full of food. With their afternoon decided they contiuned talking about other topics concerning warfang and surrounding areas, but the one topic they talked about the most was cynder.

" So how how did you and cynder become, you know mates while the events with malefor were occuring, I mean kinda weird to get the love bug while evil was roamimg the land " said leo with curious eyes. Spyro nearly choked on his lamb while hearing the question " um I guess when we defeated malefor she fell for me when I pulled the world back together " said spyro twitching over the conversation. " But are you actually mate, mates " said leo. " What do you mean" said spyro blushing. " Well have you two actually mated I mean thats what mates technically do right " said leo with winking eyes. " What how could you dare ask that it's none of your buisness what me and cynder do okay " said spyro really angry with leos sudden curosity on their private life. " Well what about you then have you ever mated with someome or something " said spyro still angry over the comment. " Well no I mean never really had someone that I really liked enought to take that step but now I will never find anyone, and thats why I, was so curious " said leo really depressed again. " I'm sorry I never thought you never got to experience love but the problem will probably stand the only free dragoness called Gaia an earth dragon died while fighting wolves three months ago " said a sorry spyro. " Well anyways it still does not, amount to how we should figure out how I die so anyways lets go spar.

Peace thanks to Cerith the Soul Reaper for helping me find inspiration to right again


	4. Vistor and conflict for the ages

The one thing that continued to bother spyro's mind was how leo would eventually make a sacrafice for his well being even though leo never owed him anything especially not his life. " What would ever propel him to killing himself in order to save me which makes no sense to decide with fate so their must be something wrong with the way that things would turn out " said a dumbfounded spyro. " Come on you still want to spar or are you a raw lamb slow butt " said leo inpatiently. With that comment spyro charged up a volley of earth shots and the turned back of leo with a sly grin like, a devil pranking a zombie. " Hey no fair " said leo with pain all over his body after being impacted throughout his scales and wings which were damaged a fair bit from the earth shots that spyro fired. " Well quit with the smart remarks then and lets get sparring " said spyro trying to get leo's sacrarice out of his mind which haunted him since leos arrival.

" Alright so their will be three rounds in which we will spar and the winner is decide when the oppenet quits which is in each seperate rounds while also trying not to exhaust your elements or element " said spyro with the voice of a teacher. While spyro was teaching leo the rules a unsupecting female was watching the two males with inqusitive eyes while rather curious as to what would happen she watched the whole battle with a rythmic passion of interest. " Alright so are all the rules so is their any questions I which pertain to our sparring match " said spyro smartly, " no smarty tooth but where is our referee so that we don't cheat mr. Knows it all " said leo clumsly eager to win against spyro. " Well we have a problem we can't spar without a refree so were screwed for now " said spyro retorted angry at himself for being such a hatchling.

" I will and I will do it well now please take your places you two or I will disqualife you "said and unsuspecting voice that came from the temple stands. Then all of the sudden wam, crack a beautiful dragoness red, and green dragoness hit the ground with the agillity of a chetta and the force of an asteroid which stunned the two males with their maws dropped out witnessing the spectical at hand. " Hey spyro I thought you said their were only two females left not another " said leo with a romantic glance which made the female nervous and blush with purple shades of red all over her scales. " My name is Serphina an earth, and fire dragon with powers over the flames of hell, and the power of nature mind you males please " said she with beaming pride over her entrance words. " Any ways can we get this match going along I have to meet cynder later for lunch " said spyro, " does that lunch come with a side of hatchlings spyro " said leo with gleaming eyes.

" All right you two you can talk about private matters later but now it's time to spar so I need a clean fight only elements can be used, and the loser gets to get dinner for the winner and me " said serphina with sly eyes at the already malicous males. " Prepare to lose and don't think that im going easy on you okay " said spyro with focused eyes , but leo just smiled and got ready and spyro knew something was up. " Well spyro you won't need to go hard this is my first time using my elementals so I should lose no problem right " said leo dimly with a witty but confident look in his eyes. " What you never told me that this match will be no contest then " said spyro , " don't be so sure of yourself purple savior you never met someone like me before " said leo with a glum look at spyro's stupidity. " Now spyro show me all your power I want you to hit me with everything you've got okay " said leo confidently , " No I can't you will die that will be to much to handle okay " said spyro sadly, " well then your no purple savior, your no mate to cynder, and all you are is just a coward " said leo with a zealous look. " Take it back " and with that spyro charged a beam so large at leo all the world seemed to stop as leo is blasted by a pure power of agression and anger

Oh total cliffhanger what will happen next. Peace.


	5. The Predicament

As the beam of energy hit leo, spyro collasped with anguish of the release of all his elemental power which amounted into a that one beam of energy which hit leo with a flurry of speed. " Leo no " said spyro as he saw him collasped on his side wings draped over his face, and claws outstreched with the pain and agony that leo was probably facing in that moment after the blast. " Leo can you hear me " said spyro and serphina as they padded over to the downed dragon which looked like Gaul after being blasted by spyro during that rescue of cynder. "oh I can't feel anything am I dead " said leo in a weak projected voice which only was made by dragons when they were finished mating, or when they were about to die. " Spyro I think that leo is about to you know die and I don't me fake die I mean really die " said serphina.

" What happened " said Terrador as he flew in following the sound of the immense explosion that rocked all of Warfang in which awoke all the guardians into looking forward into what would happen in the arena because they knew that spyro, and leo would be sparring that day. "Oh no" said all the guardians as they saw spyro and leo's bodys collasped on top of each other and they knew that the beam of elemental energy was much more dangerous then they could ever imagine. And then they noticed the new female that was sitting their crying with tears in her eyes that both the males were almost near death over their sparring match which only lasted a few seconds. " Spyro I'm sorry that I did this to you, I made you hurt me to see what you were really made of, and it costed us so much pain and possibly our lives still " said leo with his last breaths of the cold morning air. "Leo no you cannot die yet I still need you even though your susposed to die please still don't leave me I still need you as my brother " said spyro with his last breaths obivoulsy near death. " Brother we still must live my purpose in this life is not over until ive completed my sacrafice now please rest " said leo with sleep befalling him intensly as the same with spyro.

" Who are you and what happened to spyro and leo, did you accomplish this, or what happened here " ? said the four guardians obvioulsy curious about what a new female would bring to the table, maybe a new mate to replace Gaia, or maybe a new ally against the forces of new attackers that will ravage the land in the future. " I am serphina and I was refreeing for this current sparring match unntill this happened " she said with a cry that showed how much pain that she was in due to the current events she wittnessed that day. " It's always bad for someone to witness this serphina but we cannot change the past so now we must tend to spyro and leo so they don't die we will need them for what is to come " said Cyril with a deep wisdom that new dragons more better than any one alive. " How can I help " said serphina, " You can help by carrying leo to the healers so that they can save his live poor fool tempting spyro to release his full power which would kill any normal dragon but leos a purple dragon so it helped that he knew how to contain all those powers. While leo was being carryed to the healers room spyro was being tooken care of by the medical knowlege of the guardians for his minor injurys and weakness that he sustained in the blast due which barely hurt him. " oh as he awoke what happened " said spyro with a painful headache, " well only the fact that leos down in the healers with life threatening injurys that he may not survive no thanks to the sparring match that you two got into " said the guardians

Peace what will happen next tune into my story

Thanks Cerith for your amazing oc which fits the story really well.


	6. A night of passion and pain

With the evening air at spyro's back he sat on his bed withering in tears for what had befallen that afternoon which had put everyone in a constant state of shock even Terrador who usally was the most stromgest of the group. " What now Cynder the healers said that leo only has a 20/40 shot of staying alive because the internal damage breaked almost all his bones including his wings, which means he may never fly again " Spyro said which was according tho the healers who worked desperatley all day to keep him alive. " Spyro it's not your fault that you reacted that way it was your emotions that got the better of you, and that caused you to charge of the blast" said cynder with an understanding stare that made all the doubt of spyro go away. " You know what cynder you always know what to say and your always their for me so tonight I think we should " said spyro, " do you mean finally mate " cynder said with nervous eyes that could be idetified immediately. "Well if u put I that way than yes, but what if a child comes that is why I've held back for these last months " said spyro with a glum look that told cynder the story of his regret to advance their relationship.

" Look spyro if one does come I will be happy to raise it with you as long as we do this together Im for it all the way " and with that she slammed her lips into spyros Intertwining her tongue with his. "Oh cynder this is unexpected " said spyro falling into the passion as they both began to explore each others bodys with the intense passion that two lovers should have. Then all of a sudden spyro smelled a sweet scent that drove him to find the source, and then they broke the kiss " Um cynder what is that sweet smell u seem to be emmiting " said spyro curiously wanting to urgently find the source. " Well if you want to know my friend then come and find it" she said with a seductive growl that made drove spyro inssane and increased his attention of finding the scent. With that he started exploring her body leaving little kisses around her neck as he started down her stomach while looking down in between her hind legs he found the found the source of the scent which came from her warm and aroused entrance. " Looks like I found it, you mind if I collect my prize" said spyro with hungry and not satisfied eyes for the immense scent that drove his instincts crazy.

" No not yet before I claim u my queen, my dragoness, my everything that I ever lived for, no I want this night to be memorable for the ages to come " said spyro curious of how to pleasure her to a night that she would remember forever. " What excatly did you have in mind my king " she said with a sly and seducing growl, and with that spyro drove his tongue into her entrance not enough to break her barrier but enough to make her moan with intense pleasure. " Well does this work" said spyro and he thrusted in and out with his tongue which made her moan louder to a intense rythm that spyro set with his tongue, and after awhile the pleasure of him going thrusting with his tongue and her moans made her release her juices out into his mouth which he licked up with intense pleasure. " Wow you taste good and that is not even the night yet, we should have done this moons ago" said spyro with intense passion for his new objective in life to pleasure his queen, lover. While spyro was just bringing his tongue in again for another round cynder felt something on her thigh which she then noticed was his dragonhood which gave her and idea suddenly.

" Lay down on your back I want to try something" said cynder really impatient about returning the favor, " What are you going to do to me" said spyro with a gulp knowing fully well what was coming next, " im going to claim my prize now" she said with the most passionate eyes that a lover could ever have for one another. And with that she took his dragonhood into her mouth and started moving her head up and down while rapping her tongue around the tip and licking it, " oh cynder please don't stop I never want this night to end" said spyro going into a loud moan over her seducing power which really set her off into a really fast rythm. Soon spyro released into her mouth his hot seed which she swallowed all up into her mouth with a joyous smile knowing that she could pleasure her one and only male " I think it's time that we take our activities to the max level for the final act of the night " said spyro with a passionate look to his lover who nodded her head in agreement.

" Spyro before we start what is the real reason that you choose to be with me" said cynder with a amorous growl anticpating their final act, " cynder I love you with all my heart and if you die then I go with you, also the real reason I choose you is beacuse you made me normal when I was singled out being a purple dragon you found a way to make me feel like all th rest" said spyro with tears in his eyes about this moment. " Spyro I want you to finish the night not because of the passion but beacuse your the only that can and that I will allow" said cynder with the most understanding look spyro had ever saw and he knew the night was perfect. "Okay this it cynder are you ready for what is to come, you will be my one and my only babe let the night be perfect" said spyro ready to take his eternal mate that would share this night for the rest of their lives and cherish it forever. " Then take me babe" said cynder as she felt spyro warm pulsing organ just outside her entrance ready and waiting, "Okay her I go" and with that he slammed his hips down with immense force in which he entered her and broke her barrier.

As the two thrusted and enjoyed their passion down in the healers leo slipped in concious " oh I can't feel wings" he wispered while covered in linen all over his body while the healers left for the night realizing that he was going to last the night after what happened that afternoon he was lucky to be alive for the time being. Then all of the sudenn he heard a moan that came from spyro's room and he knew what was happening " well, well, well look like there urges finally got the better of them, good for you brother now your a real dragon, oww" said leo groaning in pain over his immense injurys that really mangled him badly. " You should really get some rest mr. Plays with death and lives to many times" said a expecting voice in the corner of the room. " Well the unexpected dragoness who shows up to save my hatchling brother from screwing up the sparring match that we had this afternoon" said leo while lying on his side obviously irriated about serphina watching him. " I suspose you know what is going on In spyros room I presume" said leo tiridly about to fall asleep, " yes I've got an idea but I don't wish to share it with you" said serphina who was irriated about the way the mangled dragon was talking.

"Well then you should not be watching over me then, anyways why are you still here inst their something else that is going on that might suit your attention, I mean im just a stupid dragon who picks to many bad fights with others" said leo with a sniker. " Doesn't death even bother you one bit I mean that must mean something to you" said serphina with a scream that almost knocked leo off the bed, " nope It just reminds me to live out everyday to the fullest, I mean death is something we can't prevent so why not embrace life while you still have it" said leo with a proud look in his bandaged eyes. " You know your not a bad dragon when it comes down to the regular things in life but still stupid like a hatchling, do you know what your death would do to spyro, and everyone, but especially me" said serphina with a glum look over the sitiuation. "Oh so you do have feelings I thought you were just angry and all serious about how im a stupid hatchling over my decisions and actions" said leo smartly, " Of course I have feelings about certain things but death is the main one especially when their are so many little dragons left I mean our species is going extinct you know" said serphina bowing in shame about she truly felt about her life.

" What is that why you thought is was silly of me to take that blast of energy that spyro hit me with, no the real purpose of that was to ensure that spyro finally mated with cynder because I knew that a reaction to my pain would result in a better way for others" said leo with a happy look. " What your willing to give your life for the pleasure of two lovers that I barely even no and you barely know" said serphina in shock at what he just said which made her angry. With that she stormed out of the room " your welcome brother but you must never know that this was the reason of my pain.

" Wow spyro that was amazing" said cynder with tired eyes, " I love you to" said spyro and with that the two lovers fell asleep over their intense love making.

Peace sorry for wait guys but this is a long chapter for a long wait. If anyone has advice on how to improve my writing tell me in your review. Oh and thanks to cerith for giving me inspiration to writ while feeling sick.


	7. Leos predicament

As the morning came along leo was in the healers room obviuosly in real bad shape from the day beforehand when the blast of energy hit him it was like a tornado hitting a brick house. "How is he" said spyro with very sad eyes over the predicament that had befalled leo, and then he saw the real damage and then just realized how much pain he was in. Leo had several broken bones including his hindlegs, ribs, and tailbone, and also the worst part was his wings which were mangled in ways which probably could not be fixed. " Spyro now you know the real damage your real schnanigan caused, leo will probably never recover from this and he certaintly will never fly again which is a terrible ordeal that we will have to break to him" said the healer obviously dissapointed over the damage spyro had caused. " Spyro remember what I said this was not your fault you acted on impulse, and did not think clearly as a result is leo's pain" said cynder trying to comfort her mate but she knew all the same that this was a terrible ordeal.

" Brother are you here" said leo from under the linens in an really weak voice that nobody would ever recgonize, " Yes brother I am and im terribly sorry for what I did, I mean you don't even know the results of my actions" said spyro with a sob. " Brother but I do know the consequnces that have befallen me, but you know what I still forgive you and know that even though I may be disabled I still am the same dragon no matter what" said leo in a raspy weak voice. " And, And know, know, kn," was the last word leo said before blacking out for the seventh time that day. "Has he been like this all day" said Flame walking in just noticing how bad that the damage to leo was, " yes he has, and he won't recover from this im afraid he's just too weak for his body to support him, so it's shuting down" said the healer with a grim look. "What I thought you said that he would recover" said serphina with tears in her eyes just walking in, " I'm sorry dear but the blows were just to strong for him to stabalize so now his body is running on it's last energy his elements which will last him a week until they burn out completely" said the healer. " And then what" said serphina trying to hold back tears again for the sake of everyone else in the room, " well then his body will shut down and he will die" said the healer.

" Serphina please come here their is something I want to tell you for my sake please" said leo with a very weak voice almost like a whisper that rattled in the wind, " okay im coming" said serphina with gloomy eyes that were swollen from crying. " Before I die I want to have no regrets so im going to ask this one time, would you be my mate because ever since i saw you I knew we were meant to be" said leo with hopeful and weak eyes, and serphina just stood their with the biggest smile a dragon could have and said " I knew you had a heart and that heart I want to share with you forever my answer is yes" said serphina jumping for joy and immediately kissing leo on the cheek. " Stay strong my fine lion I will find a way to fix this even if I have to sacrafice myself" said serphina with confident eyes, " for you anything please hurr" said leo passing out again for the 9th time. "Alright everyone lets not be sobs we can still save him" said serphina padding off to the library.

Will they save leo tune Into my story to find out.

Will now update everyday so expect update to come.

Shoutout to new fan spyrofan34 thanks buddy.

And always cerith for being a good friend.


	8. The Journal and the romance bug

As serphina sat their in the hot afternoon air thinking over what leo asked her, " serphina before I die I want no regrets will you be my mate" these words rolled in her mind like a replay of the sparring match two days ago. " Why leo, why would you want to suffer for the gain and pleasure of others" said serphina with a tear dropping down on the scroll about dragon anatomy and the one page she read the most was the art of mating which described and ilustrated many ways in which dragons could mate. While reading this leo called out to her " serphina could you please, come here" in a weak voice which only made serphina more sad about the situation. " Coming, what is it leo" she said with tired eyes as she padded into the healers room for the second day in a row, " I thought you would like to read something it's in my room and it's all about my feelings on life and other topics, so if you want to you could read it" said leo grimly and then passing out for the tenth time again. " I will babe and all fix this for us don't worry I won't let you down, rest you need it" said serphina tears hitting the floor periodically as she walked out of the room.

As she padded into his room she saw very little designs or notches on the wall and a sentence saying "This will mark the amount of days I've gone without being loved" said the quote on the wall, meanwhile she counted the notches and it stopped at today and at the last notch a message was wrote." Dear serphina my love, my everything, my entity for living, I will love you with all my heart and never treat you wrong I would be the loving mate that you have been searching for all these years" said the message on the wall. And on the bed she found it the journal and on the top it said " the key to opening is not brute force but an open heart which will only be opened to the one I love ps key is under pillow" said the top cover of the journal. And then she opened it with the key and started to read which preceded to be about 100s of journal entries that would take a whole day to read but with nothing else to do she lay down for a long night.

Her reading lasted for hours on end, sometimes the journal entrie would make her laugh, other times she would be balling in tears for five minutes, and sometimes their were comments that would make her happy, but most reactions were just plain unexplaniable. And, when she finished reading the journal she walked into the healers room and instantly jumped on the bed near leo and fell alseep next to her one and only mate for eternity or just a weak who cared the journal taught her to enjoy things while u still have them.

The next morning leo woke up to a warm sleeping body that belonged to serphina and he instantly blushed in purple all over her scales, then he decided to plessure her by waking her up with a kiss. The next thing serphina knew she was deadlocked in a kiss with the mangled dragon who was really weak and could not keep the kiss for long. " I have to get up I must not give up because your not serphina" said leo and all of the sudden he twisted off the bed on the ground and landed on all fours and started padding to the library. " You guys leo is missing" said spyro frantically flying around the room trying to make a sense of a terrible situation, " relax said the guardians go to the libary and see leo has actually made quite a recovery from yesterday" said the guardians in calm vocies over the situation.

" Leo your actually walking" said serphina padding with leo to the library, " anyways their is something I need to look up now that I know that I will recover" said leo with a confident look straight ahead. "And you won't need to because you read the material yesterday" said leo slyly with dissapointed growl, " okay smart tooth what did I read then" said serphina with a confident remark. " The art of mating" said leo with a seductive growl that made serphina feel very hot, " oh my gosh how did u know that" she said with her mawe agape with pure disbelief in her eyes. "Well thats a story for another time, but I can tell you what I was dreaming about last night" said leo yawning loudly, " What was it about" said serphina happily about being with leo. "Well it was a dream about us starting a family one day" said leo obviously involved with not telling her more, " leo as long as your willing to love me and im willing to love you we can do anything together in this world even if it means having to mate I will never say no unless you make me" said serphina obviuosly knowing what she would be in fore. "Does that mean we could do it now I mean you said anything that we could do together right" said leo with hatchling eyes, " well yes but" as all serphina could say before lips slammed into her with the force of an earth shot. " Ok we can now but where, not out in the library that would be improper" said serphina giving in while breaking the kiss that leo gave her, "I know the perfect place to do it and it's perfect" said leo with a seductive growl of what was about to happen.

" This was always the place where I wrote my journal entrys and the moon would be my inspiration but tonight you will be all the inspiration that I will ever need" said leo while yawning and rapping his tail around hers. "Oh leo before we actually try something don't you think you want to read the scroll on the art of mating so that your knowlege and our first time will be the best in our entire lives" said serphina pointing out the amount of knowlege he lacked on how to actually interact in intamcy with another female."Yeah your right I will go looking it right now" said leo leaving serphina by herself.

Peace please people check out my friend cerith the soul reaper's book he is a great writer and I really think he deserves you as much as me thanks tune into my story next time to see what happens next.


	9. Day of mourning

As leo's eyes twitched over the walls in the library as he read the whole entire arcticle on the art of mating which made him quite aroused over the situation that would occur as soon as he met back with serphina, "what if I can't pleasure her the way she would pleasure me" said leo nervous over his predicament. "Just be yourself, well at least thats how it worked for me and cynder the first time we tried" said spyro padding in obviously impressed about how strong leo really was by recovering from that blast. "How are your injurys latley I mean their must still be some damage left from the blast right" said spyro worriedly, "yeah my ribs are still broken, so is my tailbone, but the worst part is my wings and the fact that I will never fly again" said leo with tears falling on the scroll while looking up at the sky. " But I will not be living for much longer anyways so this crippled part of me won't matter in the end" said leo sadly staring back down at the parchment that glowed with intensity because of the torch. "Don't you think that their is any hope left what so ever for you" said spyro boldly, and leo turned angrily and said " no hatchling breath it doesn't because my elements are being drained so that my body is supported and when they run out I will end up dying" said leo padding away with tears in his eyes.

" Serphina im back" before he was tackled to the ground while laying on his back, " I missed you my lion, my man, my everything" said serphina in a seductive growl that made leo blush in all shades of purple. "Oh serphina I missed you too, and what have you been up to in here" said leo curious of the activities that she was proceeding in, " well I was decorating the room with scented torches so that it would intensify the mood between us, and I think it's working to perfection" she said with a heart-warming voice that would welcome the most shy of guests. " Well I finished reading the art of mating and I tell you I've got a night planned for you" said leo with an amorous growl while rubbing his tail against her underscales, " hmm I could get used to this" she said with intense waves of pleasure hitting her every time he would move his tail. " Come lets go relax for awhile we can have fun later besides I need to get to the healers for check-up status" said leo yawning over his intense need for sleep, " Okay then we can rest, and then have some fun right" said serphina obviously anxious about tonight's plans.

"Leo come quick its spyro he's lost all his elements and he needs to see you right away" said the healer really in a hurry, " O my gosh I hope he is all right" said leo padding off like a bullet train toward the healers room and then he realized it was time. " Spyro are you okay" said leo walking in but spyro was not answering, " He passed out about for minutes ago saying get leo and hurry" said the guardians with low heads because they knew what it meant. " Leo he is dying as we speak, a dragon without it's elements cannot sustain itself so right now his body is shutting down and the only way to save him is to give him more element's" said the healer with quick eyes. " Everyone tell serphina I love her, and tell spyro Im sorry for the pain that he went through dealing with me, healer do it" said leo with a proud and teary voice. "Okay lay on your stomach" the healer said as they grabbed a huge absorbing crystal and procced to stab it into leos back, "well goodbye everyone remember me only as the mirror image of spyro and even though I never saved the world my story will be told in legends, just keep me in your hearts" said leo as he nodded to the healer and all the sudden the crystal was stabbed into leo's back and the process started.

The crystal started to absorb leo's elements with massive speed making him cry out in pain mutiple times before finally all the energy was in the crystal, "ok get the crystal" they said, and they grabbed it and pulled it out of leos back and stabbed spyro in the back releasing the energy inside instantly reviving spyro from his state of weakness. "Spyro your alive" said everyone in the room overjoyed about him being alive, " Leo no, don't go yet please" said spyro looking over to leo who was curled up into a ball obviously near death at time. "Leo please come back" said serphina crying over his shoulder and wing, " babe im not going to make it , shs it's okay promise me you will find a mate and carry on the dragon race" said a weak voice in the middle of the ball. " And , and, an promise me u will be strong no matter what the task, goodbye everyone" said leo taking his last breath and then his eyelids rolled back into his head and his chest stopped contracting.

Sorry cerith but no lemon tonight waiting on that for another time

Anyways please review everyone and feel free to be honest about it I need criticism for my writing


	10. Introductions and plans for a fun night

As they surrounded the table of the crippled form of leo serphina said " im so sorry leo that I treated you like dragon breath for being such a hatchling about the way you treated your own life", "he was the bravest of us all and he never wanted anything in return" said spyro with tears running down the side of his cheeks. "it's okay spyro don't worry about me I will be back just look at my body" said a voice in spryo's mind that made spyro think of one dragon, "spyro im here, uhhh please help me" said a voice coming from the middle of the ball of scales. And all the sudden leo awoke with an outburst of viloent light that shook the whole room and knocked everyone back onto their backs including the guardians who were very surprised about the situation of how leo managed to survive losing all his elements. As the light faded they saw the dragon sitting on the middle of the bed with mangled wings and body covered with bandages that were represeting his various wounds.

The next thing leo knew he was knocked off the bed by a furious dragoness, and a wanting dragoness for enjoyment and pleasure, and leo knew that he was in for a long night. " Oh my lion I missed u so much and you have so much explaining to do but that can wait for tonight we have much to talk about" said serphina jumping with glee. " Leo your alive I cant believe it" said spyro with tears welling up in his eyes knowing that leos curse would finally be lifted, "brother I must tell you that this sacrafice was not the last entirly and I still will die no matter what but for now we bought some time to figure out how to stop it" said leo trying get up out of the weak bed. "oh I can't feel my body" and then leo collasped with his stomach contracting slowly as the healer said, "oh my we forgot that leo gave all of his elements to you now and with nothing to run on he could die again". " But we can give him this" said a yellow dragon walking in to see a purple dragon lying on the bed in teribble pain, " O my gosh what happened to spyro, hes the purple savior, the the the prophecy" said the electric dragon with an open maw." I think you mean me said spyro standing near cynder with swollen eyes, " can u mix this for my brother leo who gave up his elements to save me when I lost mine" said spyro tears dropping to the ground. As they hudled around leo the unknown yellow dragon said " yes but it will require a lot of time and my friend about two miles away from here knows the right materials to fix them" said Kye making his name known to the group.

" Alright you, spyro, cynder, and flame and ember go get that friend of yours while we consult the chronciler about this situation, and serphina you stay here with leo u have the right as his mate" said the guardians already taking off for the temple. As all the group flew off serphina was sitting near leo's bed when he awoke, " hey babe are you okay im sorry Im putting you through all this, you don't deserve a mate like me because I screw up our first good chance to have a good time" said leo sighing on the bed," who says we still can't I mean everyones gone for the moment and it's night time babe" said serphina with a seductive growl that warmed leo's body like the flames of a fire dragon." Are you sure u want to do this I mean you could know the result of this and eventually I will die so raising a hatchling could be difficult for one parent" said leo really carefully. " I don't want to live another day without u and I can't do this if your not with me 100 percent of the way" said serphina with beaming eyes, " Then lets not babe tonight I make you mine, I will claim u my lioness, my everything for all that you are not just your gorgeous body" said leo padding over to her ready to increase their bond to the next level.

So a new dragon was introduced what will this mean and looks like serphina and leo are going to play dirty next chapter. Special thanks to cerith for giving me great ideas for the new oc.

Also shoutout to Colbi Chilbi for always writing good storys that keep my interst everytime I read your a great dude

See you next time peace friend of drsgons leo.


	11. Painful night

As leo locked eyes with his one mate he said " your even more beautiful than I ever saw you before" said leo rubbing his tail spade against her under scales causing her to moan in extreme pleasure with the stimulation causing her to get aroused immensly and release her scent. "Oh my serphina what is that intoxicating scent that I smell" said leo eager to find the source, "well I got aroused by your treatment and kinda just released my scent, and it happens to be when females are ready to mate" serphina rubbing her head on leos to repay the affection that he showed her. " Well then let's not waste any time then" said leo padding behind her back to mount her when she rapped her tail around him saying "not yet my friend first we play then we finish remember that in the art of mating". " Serphina before we start I want to know why me" said leo with a curious look laying down on the bed, " I really wanted to know the same too leo" said serphina with tired but excited eyes that showed her excitment about their time spent with each other. " Well serphina the reason why you were the one is not because you were the only free dragoness it's because I was really in love with you when I first saw you at the sparring arena and here we are now" said leo with a tired voice, "well I wanted to be with you when I first saw that you cared about something In your life and that turned out to be me" said serphina with a mellow look. "

Look we can't do anything Involving mounting because my tailbone and wings are broken so that leaves the real thing out of the question" said leo sadly, " it's okay whats to stop us from having fun while we still can I mean" said serphina heartbroken that they could not truly become one. "But will we ever be able to do that I mean thats how were truly mates you know" said serphina dissapointed wildly, " well if it , makes you feel better than I will do it but I will expierence extreme pain" said leo with knowing eyes suddenly wincing at moving his tailbone a little to much. "Well you did say that you would do anything to make someone happy even if it results in your pain or death" said serphina whining with round eyes,"suddenly I wish I never said that, okay we can but u probably won't like me screaming in pain all night" said leo mourning over his going to be hurting body. And with that they begin to explore each others bodys with and intense passion that amounted in pleasure for beyond normal control in which the two lovers were experiencing.

Leo kissed her cheeks as his arms moved down her elegant curves and rubbed them with his tail and then stuck his tail spade in between her hind legs and rubbed her under scales and the increased stimulation made her moan in extreme pleasure and soon release her juices. Leo saw her release her jucies and stuck his maw between her hind legs and licked up all the juices that she released, "oh my that was amazing how did you do that, it was amazing" said serphina with very wide eyes. " I have my ways and the art of mating helped me out too u know" said leo proudly knowing that he pleased his mate to the fullest", "your turn and expect nothing less than perfection my mate" said serphina pushing leo onto his back while romantically looking into his eyes. " Oww be careful remember my wings and tailbone" said leo wincing in pain as he serphina stared into his eyes sadly, "im sorry I will be careful okay can I please continue Im going to pleasure you my man" said serphina with beaming eyes. Then all of the sudden leos dragon hood emerged and leo started to get really red in the scales " im going to try something I learned in the art of mating okay" said serphina moving her maw down between his hind legs and taking his dragonhood into her mouth. She then proceeded to move her mouth up and down while rapping her tongue around his length and licked the tip in which caused him to moan in pleasure and after awhile he released into her mouth with extreme pleasure. "Oh my that was pleasuring you sure now how to pleasure someone you love" said leo with a sigh, " well do you still want to mount me tonight and become one or are you in to much pain" said serphina with tired eyes. " Well if you still want to then yes" said leo with happy eyes.

And, then he walked to her back side and jumped on her back and postioned his dragon hood just outside her entrance and winced in extreme pain because his tailbone was postioned in a painful direction, "Oww my tailbone" said leo trying to hide his pain by gritting his teeth and kissing serphinas neck passionately. " It will be okay my mate just a minor setback but I will manage are you ready my queen" said leo eager to start their night off immediately" said leo tearing up over this moment, " Whats wrong my mate" said serphina with curious eyes, "Its just that its the first night that I will not be alone because my whole life ive been alone" said leo tears dropping onto serphinas scales like water running on pebbles. " Its okay my ,mate just shrug it off look as long as we are togther nothing will ever go wrong right" said serphina trying to comfort her mate, " yes your right you don't deserve to see me like this so lets get onto to more important matters" said leo with passionste and fiery eyes that shown like a star on the eternal night.

" Then take me" said serphina gritting her teeth in wait for him to break her barrier so that they could truly become one, "no regrets and no holding back then" said leo suddenly bucking down into her causing her to wince in extreme pain, and the worst was leo who cried out because his tailbone cracked viloently and made his face flush with pain. But then serphinas pain was subsided with the most intense wave of pleasure that she had ever felt, with this she started moaing which caused leo to start rocking his hips In and out causing her to moan louder and louder. The night carried on like forever with each thrust increasing in speed and each wave of pleasure to mutiply immensly which intensfied the mood completly, and it was hard to tell what leo was thinking but the body language told the story. With every thrust leo would grit his teeth not from pleasure but from pain and he wanted to stop really bad but his mate needed him, to finish the night and no matter what happened he knew he had too. On the other hand serphina was intoxicated with pleasure beyond her years of self stimulation could give her she decided that this was the only way of experiencing the ultimate thing. " Wow I never want this night to end" said serphina moaning with extreme pleasure, "Likewise its the best thing that will ever happen between us" said leo trying to hide the pain that he was going through by kissing serphina on the neck while thrusting hard into her. "Leo I think I'm going to release my juices soon" said serphina going into another long moan, " yeah me too" said leo also feeling a hot pressure boiling between his tail base and in a matter of minutes the two both released their juices which combined into serphinas uterus completing the process.

" Oh I can't feel my tail" said leo stressing the fact that his tailbone really hurt, " I can't feel my body obviously tired over their intense love making which would shock any normal dragon couple but these were diffrent times now. "Well what did you think was it what you expected it to be" said leo obviuosly curious if he pleasured her enough, " yes my mate u did a tremendous job and it was so much more than I could have ever imagined" said serphina with blinking eyes laying down next to leo. Leo always thought that having mate would be a huge problem knowing that his future amounted into dying by sacrafice but now with an actual mate he thought he would have just an normal life for once. "Well goodnight my sweet queen and I will dream of u and this night for all eternity" said leo with dim eyes, "goodnight my mate for all eternity" said serphina finally closing her eyes.

Oh leo and serphina went at it what happens next tune in to find out.


	12. Introductions and the 2 hour plan

As morning came about kye was leading the school of dragons to his secret lover that no one would ever know about but instead of being a female dragoness it was a chetta that he had loved ever since the age of seven when he was rescued from being killed by apes. His name was orpheus a very good healer who had the skill of a bowsman and more understanding of the world than mother nature itself and he was kyes mate in a very illegal situation. The laws stated that any none same species would be allowed to be in a relationship that was intimate in any situation, and they could not be in a relationship when the dragons were so few in numbers like right now where their were only three males and females left that could reproduce to save their race. But orpheus told kye that if he met another female that actually liked him then he could be with that dragoness instead of him, but kye had never met another dragoness so he settled for orpheus. " Everyone were almost their please hurry if you want to save leo than we must hurry the fact that he has no elements means he won't last long" said kye with worried eyes over the situation that leo was in.

" Goodmorning bright eyes" said serphina giving leo a kiss making him growl happily and yawn very slowly and then the pain hit likes jolts of electricty "owwwww, oh that hurts so badly, im starting to think saying that was a bad idea that one day" said leo tensing with waves of pain flowing throught his body. " Well you did enjoy last night right, I mean it was our first time and maybe our last" said serphina with a sad growl, " ssh the nights was the best of my life and I won't lie I was an extreme pain but I had to finish the night for us or you would never get to experience that" said leo with tears in his eyes over what he said. And then serphina smashed her lips into her mates and holding the kiss for what seemed like eternity and then let go " its okay my lion, we won't do it again until I know that you will experience the same amount of pleasure I did" said serphina with the most understanding voice that was guardian worthy material. " Okay I will but it's just I thought you'd be hurt if I told you how much pain I was in I mean it was not fair to you to deal with that so I dealt with the pain that night" said leo with eyes watering the bed like an ocean flooding the beach.

" Hello orpheus I see you finsihed your afternoon mediating you see we have a major problem their is a dragon in need of assitance" said kye eyeing orpheus with kinky eyes, " kye what seems to be the problem my friend" said with a quirky voice" said orpheus. " Well this dragon sacrificed his elements to save a purple dragon or the purple savior and now hes dying and he could need your medical assitance" said kye with a fast voice" said orpheus looking behind kye and saw the purple dragon. " O my gosh it's the purple savior your the one who defeated malefor and king Gaul, and thats your mate cynder if im right" said orpheus with very wide eyes. " Look I can tell you our story later but now we must save my brother or his mate serphina will never forgive me" said spyro really angry that his brothers life was on the line, "Okay lets go but promise me you will tell me your story after I save him" said orpheus getting up really fast and running in the direction of warfang with the dragons close behind.

" Okay once we get to the city we will only have about two hours to complete my plan effectively and the more effective my plan is the more likely we are to save him from his demise" said Orpheus while running fastly through the forest. " Okay so whats the big plan and please slow down mr. Runs really fast and leaves us behind" said cynder trying to catch up, "how bad is the damage to leo besides the losing of elements" said orpheus curiously. " Well his tailbone is broken, he will never fly again because his wings are mangled in ways that can't be fixed, his abillity to mate is gone to because his tailbone would produce extreme pain in which no dragon could ever bare in their right mind at least" said kye with sad eyes. " I see and does he have a mate yet" said orpheus with eyes stricken to the path ahead while running at blazing speed, " yes but they can't mate because of leos problem so technically she is unclaimed, or so they thought.

" Well serphina what do we do now I mean we could just sleep or we could u know pleasure each other" said leo with seducing eyes, " no how about sleeping that might have worked if I did not see spyro and the others returing" said serphina with a dissapointed growl over a missed opportunity for being with her mate. "Leo are u okay" said spyro with gleaming eyes over his standing brother who had a certain scent all over him that reminded him about the time that he and cynder mated, " you did not do that did you" said spyro with maw agape of how he was able to deal with the pain. Leo just nodded his head and said " yes brother yes but I don't want to talk about it right now while im someone is coming to visit me" said leo with sly eyes, " how did you deal with the pain of your tailbone while u know mating" said spyro with curious and geeky ears. " Thats another story in which I will tell u later okay right now we have company to deal with okay" said leo while yawning and stretching while his wings looked mangled

Sorry for long wait everyone but been busy with other things anyways please feel free to give me feedback on my story thanks

Peace friend of dragons.


	13. The exam of unexpected reactions

As spyro was talking to leo all the sudden leo passed out on the bed just as orpheus walked in and his mouth wide open " Oh my gosh another purple dragon how in the ancestors is this possible and spyro did this dragon give its elements so that you could survive" said orpheus with a lowered glance at the mangled wings that leo had. " Yes those were his wings after the blast, and the healers said that he would never fly again" said spyro in a low tone of voice that lacked the qualities of an optimistic dragon who defeated malefor, "O my gosh he pain must have been unbearable knowing that he would never fly again I mean after this some dragons think that life is barely worth living for. "said orpheus really sad. "True but he has something to fight for his mate serphina a fiery and earth dragon who is quite beautiful to say so myself" said cynder walking in shooting spyro a angry glance, " do you mean serphina is she here I must see her now, it could mean life or death in this situation" said orpheus with sketchy eyes that this could be true. " Oww my wings and whos touching them" said leo with glues eyed to a chetta who was here to save his life from his immense injurys, " Its okay im a friend I just need to examine you to see what I can do to fix you" said orpheus rubbing leo under the chin making leo relax immensly and growl happliy closing his eyes.

" Fine but be careful owww" said leo wincing at moving his tailbone rapidly to scratch his scales with his tail spade, "okay also I need to examine your mate first if that is okay" said orpheus asking politely when serphina walked in and stopped maw agape. " Orpheus its been so long I missed you so much where have you been" said serphina padding over to him with a million questions running like a flooded river ready to flood. " Easy my friend, we will have time to talk but right now I need to examine u and your mate, oh spyro could you please leave the room theirs one part you don't want to see" said orpheus with a hesitant voice. " Okay what can I do until then" said spyro with anthusiam of a hatchling, " Well you could prepare for the plan" said orpheus rolling his eye lids in frustration. As spyro walked out of the room orpheus began to explain how the examination would work,"Okay im going to do a series of physical tests but first I need to fully examine each of your bodys and I mean every part" said orpheus with a stern look over what he meant but he really did not like doing this ruining a couples private life but it had to be done.

" I go first" said serphina knowing fully well that orpheus would exam every part of her body even her most private area, and with that leo layed down and watched everything with out a word knowing he would be next. And then orpheus started the examination by looking at her scales and looking for any tiny signs of unhealth that could affect her future hatchlings, also he would push against her scales with his claws to see any diffrence in texture that could show old wounds. Next he preceeded to rub her scales along her curves to make sure that all her muscles were tight and not weak and injury proan," Hey im only aloud to do that to her" said leo standing up with curosity. " Relax leo im actually enjoying this" said serphina growling with extreme pleasure" said serphina closing her eyes, " Don't worry your next my friend and this is nothing" said orpheus chuckling to himself knowing that kye would be very jealous examing these two instead of him. Orpheus carried on like this for quite a time and the time seemed like a blackhole ticking away like a volcano eruption, and finnaly he finished and then procceeded to squat down near her hind legs, and serphina got really nervous when he started moving her tail out of the way of her entrance.

" Leo u could leave the room for this part because you might be offended okay" said orpheus knowing fully well how pissed off he was becoming but instead of anger came tears and he said "just go ahead and do it you could pleasure her more than I ever could anyways im not the right dragon to bear your title as mate. And with that he limped out of the room sadly tears falling to the floor as serphina just stood their maw agape over his reaction to him not being the right mate, " But he was wrong he was the only mate for her and he was able to finsh the night in pain unbearable to even spyro that told her like an open book that he was truly the one. " Can I please contiune now so we still have a chance to save him" said orpheus with a sad look on his face over leos reaction, and with that she nodded and orpheus contiuned the exam.

Peace friend of dragons leo

Quote time

" Never treasure the liability of others when the liability of your heart is the true piece of the puzzle"- wrote by leo, all in all follow your heart.


	14. The task of a friend

As leo limped out of the room in utter sadness terrador confronted him and said " Look leo even though your mad you can't just walk out of there I mean serphina has to watch him examine you next anyways so its the same emotions" said terrador in a humble voice. " Yeah I guess your right I probably should go back in their now thanks terrador sorry I never got to know you better" said leo walking back into the room. " aww leo your back I was just about to start the next part of the exam but I wanted your approval if I could since she is your mate" said orpheus still down between her hind legs, " Its okay with me as long as its okay with serphina" said leo curious to what she would say. Serphina was really nervous with someone other than leo in between her legs and she wondered what orpheus had to do and she finally concluded " yes as long as its appropriate to my mate can stand then you must stop okay" said serphina really nervous as her tail was being moved out of the way to expose her entrance. " Okay then hold still the more you move the longer this will take, and if you dont move than it takes about five seconds but for leo it will take alot longer" said orpheus while sticking a claw into her entrance and taking some of her jucies to examine it. Then he pulled out and stepped away and picked up a microscope in order to look for any recent dilation in her reproductive system and found no interesring materials that would affect her when leo mated with her.

" Well thats it your perfectley healthy unless you have any viral symptoms that could affect you later on then your fine" said orpheus with the voice of a doctor, " thanks orpheus" said serphina walking to leo and rubbing her head along his neck and back. " I love you too" said leo licking her face with careful precision and that made serphina smash her lips into his which leo did not expect collasping on his side closing his eyes falling on the bed In passion beyond his years of expirence. All of a sudden "owwww my gosh my tailbone god this is drving me toothles" said leo crying out in anguish tensing up as each wave of pain hit. " Leo your examination will be alot longer because you have injurys that will need more through examination and their is one part where you will be in alot of pain do you know which" said orpheus seting down a medical blanket for the dragon in pain to lay on. " Yeah I know which part it is and I don't like it one bit" said leo tensing up as a new wave of pain hit, " My mate just do what must be done so that this problem can get better for both of us" said serphina in a sad mood sharing leos pain." Okay leo lay down here on your stomach in bite on this so the pain won't feel as bad because your body is broken especially your wings which can't be fixed im sorry" said orpheus obviously impressed and sad of how leo could deal with pain of never flying again.

So leo layed down on his back and orpheus started his examination, now orpheus had expirence with dragon males and their anatomy because he had pleasured kye all the time before, " okay im going to start with your back and wings" said orpheus while bringing his claws to the stub of his wings and leo emitted a series response. " Owwww ohh ohh my god that hurts" said leo cringing in pain and balling into himself withering in pain, " om my this is badder than I thought it was we really don't have much time after all my friend" said orpheus with a cringing voice. He then proceeded to look at his tailbone which was layed down curled to leos body to prevent any pain from occuring, " okay I need to move this" said orpheus moving his tailbone and instantly hearing a crack, " owww what did you do" said leo snapping at him while more pain hit his body with intense stimulation. " Okay I need to stand you up and check your scales okay" said orpheus grabbing his front legs and picking them up and then proceeding to pick up his hind legs and making him stand. Then he proceeded to rub his scales just like serphinas to check for any old wounds and found many that signified old fights with apes and other creatures, "man you've been fighting a lot in your life" said orpheus with a curious look, anyways serphina you need to leave for this part because the female will always try to kill another person who trys and gets In between leos hindlegs so I need you both to actually mate while I leave and finish the plan out in the arena so I can get a sample of leos seed to see if hes healthy enought for reproduction" said orpheus leaving the room.

Sorry for wait everyone heres the update.

" The key in silence is to listen for the world can speak its natural will" said by leo friend of dragons.

Peace.


	15. The plan

" Does he actually want us to mate again I mean the pain and movement could cause my tailbone to permanently break and then we cant ever do it again" said leo scratching his scales, " yes but we can spend more time with each other and I would kill orpheus if he touched your dragonhood" said sephina rubbing leos itchy spot. " Okay but we need to take it slow and steady so that my tailbone doesn't break again" said leo with wincing eyes over the upcoming events, " Okay but I will still play okay" said serphina seductively approaching leo. " I wouldn't have it any other way my love" said leo quirking his eyes and moving his tail spade under her scales smoothly, " owww this again I never get enough of this my, my, scent" said serphina releasing her scent into leos nostrils.

" Spyro have you finished your part of the plan yet if we want to save leo we have to be quick" said orpheus gathering materials like absorbing crystals, and plenty of bandages, "What are the bandages for" said spyro with a curious look. " Well when I checked on your brother I noticed his tailbone was really causing him pain, the reason is during that blast leo got debris in an open wound and its still cluttered in his tailbone which needs to be removed" said orpheus moving towards a surgical kit. "What about his wings can they be fixed in any way" said spyro worried about leo. " I can't do anything his wings are broken near the stubs and the only way to fix them is to detach them repair the stubs and then reatach them" said orpheus placing a hand near spyros wing stub. " And the only way I could do that is if I had his permission and his mates" said orpheus, " Then ask him and serphina they will say yes" said spyro grabbing more bandage. " It's not so simple if I try this and fail leo could die from the blood loss I don't want a death on my head okay" said orpheus with a low-head, " I see then its up to them then" said spyro solemn about the situation.

" So is there anyway of stopping the sacrafice from occuring orpheus" said spyro not contempt with relaxing until this situation was cleared, " yes that is what tonight is about to find out how to fix this issue and to fix leos tailbone and maybe wings. " Do you think that his mate is really sad knowing she won't be able to fly with him ever again" said kye padding in shooting orpheus a shocked look, " yes I do think that serphina experiences much pain from this but at least she still haves him and that is what keeps her going" said orpheus explaining to spyro of how much leo meant to serphina. " They have an extraordinary bond that is stronger than mine and cynders and this bond was secured when leo mated in extreme pain and this secured their tight bond" said Orpheus explaining it to spyro. " Well what are they up to right now I mean can't they help us" said kye bringing in more absorbing crystals, " well I left them with a certain task besides leo can't stress that tailbone anymore or it will become to messed up to fix" said orpheus explaining to kye about the situation.

" Well then what do you think orpheus and spyro are up to" said serphina with curious eyes rubbing leos neck with snout, " I don't know but I'm not worried about what there doing im worried about what we have to do" said leo growling on the ground curling his body around hers pulling her very close to him. " I love you and I just want you to be happy and if this will make you happy then I will pull through" said leo closimg his eyes and letting sleep envelop him, " I love you too and we have if it means saving you; and I will do anything to save you my lion" said serphina closing her eyes." Well we might as well get to it then sounds like we don't need waste orpheus's time now that cheta worrys me and I want him gone" said leo standing over his mate licking her neck passionatley. " Well then we should get started then and lets not waste any time then we don't want to keep waiting" said serphina with a seductive growl, " well then I think we won't waste any time then shall we" said leo.

Peace friend of dragons leo.


	16. Risk of ones life

As the two lovers just finished their passionate affair there was a huge mess everywhere in the room that they just mated in, " owww my god it hurts so much worse now but that doesn't matter, what matters is that your happy" said leo padding onto the bed to rest. " This was the most intense session whe have had yet leo you were so great, and I just wish you could experience the same pleasure that I was getting" said serphina moving to lay down next to him. " well, well, well, that did not take long at all" said orpheus walking into the room witnessing the mess, " yes we tried to be as quick as we could as to not waste any time and we may have got carried away" said both the dragons on the bed. " Okay the plan is ready but leo and serphina I need to ask you a very important question its one that will decide the outcome of tonight" said orpheus lowering his head in sadness. " Leo there is a way to fix your wings but its incredibly dangerous and the chance of survival is very slim" said orpheus with glum eyes, " serphina I know you have pain of never flying with me so if I can fix this I just need your consent if you wish should I risk your my life to fly with you" said leo bellowing the question to serphina.

Now serphina twirled the question in here mind for seemed like ages into her lips moved " Leo since the day we first met I wanted to fly with you to feel truly one and if their is a chance to accomplish this than its worth the risk, besides your really strong I know you will pull through my mate" said serphina looking deep into her mates eyes. " Alright orpheus we will give it a try lets just hope that this will work" said leo cringing as his tailbone cracked again in viloent matters, " okay then we will do this and have faith that everyone belives in you to come back from this, but I will warn you if this doesn't work you may die" said orpheus staring into the couples eyes. They both nodded in understanding and orpheus gave them both a nod to follow down to the healers room, and then spyro ran up to meet them "hi leo and serphina I suggest your alone time was relaxing" said the curious dragon. " Its was very peaceful and retitance to be correct my friend" said serphina looking ahead at cynder giving spyro a hated glance, " spyro leave them alone" said cynder angrily at her mate for intruding in their personal business.

" Alright leo you know the risks of what will happen when this operation commenenses right" said orpheus trying to see if the dragon showed regret, " yes I fully understand what will happen and will deal with whatever happens to me" said leo staring orpheus in the eyes. " Wait leo before you do this, oh I love you" said serphina smashing her lips into his getting caught up in the moment, " shs my love its okay we will make throught this I promise just don't lose any hope okay" said leo breaking the kiss and heading toward orpheus; serphina started to follow but orpheus had other plans " serphina stay here I only need spyro and kye for now, and watching the pain your mate will go through will be to unbearable for you ever see" said orpheus closing the doors behind him leaving the dragoness to ponder over leos fate.

" Alright kye get my cutting kit and healers get fresh linen when told their will be quite alot of blood loss to clean up" said orpheus now turning his attention to leo, " alright leo jump up here onto the stone platform please and wait until we give you instructions" said orpheus beckoning leo over towards him. " Orpheus will this hurt alot" said leo whispering under his breath, " Yes my friend this will hurt but just relax we can num the pain if you neee us two, but we would also knock you out which was the intended plan in the first place" said orpheus moving towards leo with a dragon claw blade in his hand. " Now will begin several hours of trying to mend your tailbone in a proper healing posture in this you will experience extreme pain that we cannot num you from okay" said the healers measuring his tailbone to mark a correct incision for orpheus to cut. " I understand what will happen and I will do anything within my power to help my mate so lets do this" said leo bravely admitting.

Peace until next time Leo.


End file.
